Night and day
by purpledramagirl17
Summary: Approaching her birthday, Nancy begins to notice someone is stalking her and her friends. She meets a girl who just might have the answers she's looking for. But what happens when she leads them to the stalker himself? Rated T for violence, some swearing, and mature stuff. Contains F/N and B/J romance. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1-Just a dream

Night and day

Chpt 1

Just a dream

**A/N: Hi. So I'm just a tad nervous about this story because it's been a while since I've written any _Hardy/boys & Nancy Drew_ stories. But I'm pretty happy with it so far. A few things I should tell you are that this is based off the TV series and so I apologize if some of it may be incorrect. I'm only human. Also, Vivia Drew is in this and she's my OC who I made out to be Nancy's younger sister and this is technically her first actual story since she's only been in one chapter short fanfics. Along with that, the beginning of this chapter starts with a dream sequence which Nancy wakes up from and we slowly get to see things unfold. Now if you're wondering, yes Frank and Joe will be in this but they show up in the next chapter. As for the ages, Nancy is 19 at the moment but will turn 20, Frank is 21, Joe is 20, Bess is 19, and George is 20. Not that you care but Vivia is 15. Okay, enough of me babbling. Enjoy!**

_Her heart was beating rapidly inside her chest as she wondered about the dark alley. It was so quiet that the only sound she could hear was her own breathing. Where was she? More importantly why was she where she was at? Just then, she heard heavy yet slow footsteps. "Who's there?" Nancy questioned, not bothering to turn around._

_Then there was a voice that made the hair on the back of her neck go straight up. "Nancy…." The voice whispered. From what she could tell, it sounded like a man and his tone sent shivers all about her body._

_Nancy gulped, hesitating to speak once more. "Who are you?" She choked out, her grey blue eyes widening in fear._

_The man gave a sinister chuckle as he continued taking footsteps toward her. "You know…. Who I am, Nancy. I know you do and I know that you remember." He said. His voice was hoarse and rough. Every time, he said her name, she became terrified and it was as if he knew that it scared her._

_She could sense that he was getting closer and yet she felt as if she couldn't move. "S-stay away from me." Nancy stammered._

"_Did you honestly think you could get rid of me that easily? That I wouldn't find you again somehow?" The man interrogated her. "Well lookie, lookie. I did and now I've got you all to myself again."_

"_Please." Nancy whispered. Without warning, he reached into his pocket to reveal a gun and pointed it at her._

"_NO!" She shrieked in horror._

Nancy then shot up in bed screaming as her fifteen year old sister Vivia came running in through the door. Vivia was dressed in blue cotton baggy pajama pants and a pale pink tank top along with her dark auburn brown hair being in a ponytail. She looked at the clock on her nightstand, realizing it was close to midnight. "Nancy! Nancy!" Vivia called out and rushed onto the bed to her sister. "What happened? Are you okay? I heard you screaming from my room."

At first, Nancy didn't reply to her sister. "Nanc?" Vivia said softly.

"Oh s-sorry,-V-Vivia. I had a bad dream. Th-that's it." Nancy stuttered.

Vivia nodded in understanding yet still a bit confused. Nancy was her sister, who was very head-strong with attitude and courage. She was _rarely _one to be afraid. So the fact that something like a nightmare was frightening her like this was baffling to Vivia. "Alright. Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked, trying not to pry.

Nancy shook her head and smiled. "No. It's nothing important let alone worth talking about. Just a dream." She replied.

"Okay then. See you in the morning." Vivia told her, giving her a rub on the arm before walking out.

"I _hope_ that's all it was." Nancy mumbled to herself as she looked out the window.

* * *

"There you are, sir. Room B28. Just call the lobby if you need anything." A worker said as he handed the man a key card and walked away.

"Thanks." He replied and unlocked the hotel room door. As he entered, he plopped his suitcase onto the dull green bed with matching mint green pillows and sheets. Reaching into his pocket, the man pulled out a small palm sized picture of a girl with strawberry blonde hair that went past her shoulders to the top of her chest, grey blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. An eerie smile crept across his face as he looked down at the picture, caressing it.

* * *

"Now you have my cell-phone number if you need to reach me and be sure to keep my files safe. Also-"Carson went on as he was walking to the door with a suitcase in hand.

"Dad….we'll be fine. But I just don't see why she needs to stay here." Nancy exclaimed in a low tone so her sister wouldn't hear.

Carson sighed, wishing Nancy would stop complaining about that already. "You know why. She's your sister who needs you and I don't have anywhere else for her to go." He said.

"But I have a case to work on." Nancy reminded him irritably.

"Nancy, she's fifteen. Not five. Who knows? Maybe Vivia could help a little." Carson suggested. "Now I have to get going. Be good and keep out of trouble." With that, Carson walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"Did dad leave?" Vivia questioned as she came down the steps.

"Yeah." Nancy responded.

"Hey, someone left these for you." Vivia said walking into the kitchen.

"What is it?" Nancy asked as she watched her sister venture into the kitchen.

Vivia shortly returned with a bouquet of pale pink roses along with a white envelope. "It doesn't say who they're from. It just says to Nancy Drew." She explained and held out the letter to Nancy.

Nancy carefully opened the envelope and pulled a short written but detailed letter, proceeding to read it silently. _"My dearest Nancy, I cannot tell you how glad I am to be back. For I have missed you terribly. It won't be long before you're mine once more."_ The letter read.

"Seems a little weird. But your birthday is coming up and-"Vivia started until she noticed her sister's absent gaze on the note. "Nancy, is something wrong?"

Nancy shook her head. "No. Don't worry about it." She replied calmly. To her relief, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Vivia answered into the phone. "Yeah she's here." Holding the phone to her chest, she walked out to her sister. "Nancy!"

"Yeah?" Nancy said.

"It's Bess." Vivia responded with a smirk and handed her the phone.

"Hey, Bess." Nancy greeted.

"Happy birthday, Nancy." Bess said on the other line.

Nancy rolled her eyes with a smile. "Thanks. How was your flight?" She asked.

"Good there was some turbulence on the way down. But we're okay." Bess told her.

"Is George with you?" Nancy asked.

There was a pause and then a sigh on the other line. "Yes and no. She's here but won't stop babbling. It's like she's in her own alternate reality. Anyways, we'll see you in a bit. How's Vivia?" She explained.

"She's okay. I think she's still adjusting to her _new_ life here in River Heights with her Aunt being sick and all back in Arizona. But other than that, she's doing well." Nancy replied.

"Well, we'll see you in a bit." Bess said as she started to hang up.

"Bess!" Nancy blurted suddenly.

"What?" Bess asked.

"Nothing. See you soon." Nancy responded and hung up.

"Hello? Nancy? Nancy, are you still there?" Bess asked when there was no reply on the other line. She sighed and looked at her phone in confusion. "That was weird."

"What?" George wondered.

"I was about to hang up, then she stopped me. But when I asked what was up, she just said it was nothing and then hung up on me." Bess told her, shaking her head.

"Do you think she's okay?" Her cousin questioned once more.

Bess shrugged. "Probably. Whatever it was, it probably wasn't that important. But she did sound a bit…. Unlike herself." She said.

"Bess, I'm sure she's okay. Like you said, it's probably nothing too important. If it was, she would've told us about it." George assured her with a smile.

"Are they on their way?" Vivia asked.

"Um yeah. They should be here in a few minutes." Nancy said.

Then there was the sound of a door opening. It was none other than Bess and George. Bess had grown out her hair more which was still the same beautiful light blonde color and she had lost a couple pounds. George had once again cut her hair above her shoulders and was _still _quite petite. "Hi!" Both cousins called out in unison.

"That was quick." Nancy said with a smile while Vivia hugged Bess and George.

"We're glad you guys could come." Vivia told them.

"Us too. So Viv, how do you like living with big sister detective?" George asked in a joking manner.

"She hogs the bathroom." Vivia responded.

"I know how you feel." George mumbled.

"I heard that." Bess grumbled. "We're gonna go unpack. Then we have some catching up to do."

* * *

"What am I supposed to do?" Nineteen year old Trinity Blaire asked as she stood in a hotel room.

"I _want _you to find this girl. Get close to her, her family and friends. See what you can find out about her, get her, and then we'll be in business." The man explained handing her the same picture he had earlier.

**Ooh cliffhanger. I know it's not the best cliffhanger. Sorry if this chapter was boring. But it's only the first chapter and I wanted to save the good stuff for further chapters. Frank and Joe will appear in the next chapter and for those who are wondering about Trinity or Vivia, just ask in the reviews or PM me. Any ideas, just PM me and I'll consider it. The next chappie will be up ASAP and so R&R for now cuz I love getting reviews, but please- if you don't like it, that's fine. But just don't give me a speech. You're entitled to your opinion but you don't have to make people feel bad. Otherwise, review your hearts out for all I care. Later!=)**


	2. Chapter 2-Who

Night and day

Chpt 2

Who

**A/N: Before I say anything else, I wanna apologize the slight delay on this chapter. I got a temporary case of writer's block which thankfully went away so I could finish this chapter up. Also, I got a review from a guest saying they were confused as to how in the story they had cell-phones and if it was PMS or Janet Johnson playing Nancy, and so to clear up the confusion for them and anyone else, firstly, it's sort of set in the time of modern technology which is why they have stuff like cell-phones and such. So if it's a bit confusing, that's the reason and it's sorta up to you guys who plays her. You can picture as the PMS version of Nancy or Janet Johnson's version. I was going with having it be Janet Johnson but if you would like to picture her as the other actress, that's fine cuz I couldn't decide as I like both actresses as Nancy. Alright, I'll stop talking. Enjoy!**

That same night, the girls were all sitting in the living room talking with one another. "Hey, let's call the guys." Bess insisted eagerly.

"Why? So you can talk to Joe?" George smirked.

"No because…. Come on. We all miss them and it'd be nice to talk to them." Bess said.

"She's right. I'm sure Nancy wants to talk to her boyfriend." Vivia teased earning her a glare from Nancy.

"He's not my boyfriend. We're very good friends and that's all we'll ever be." Nancy clarified firmly. "But we'll call."

George picked up the phone and dialed their number. There was the sound of a phone ringing on the other line for a minute and then someone answered. "Hello?" A familiar male voice replied.

"Hey, Joe. It's George." George said happily.

"George? Whoa I haven't heard from you in a while. How are you?" Joe exclaimed surprised to hear from her.

"Fine. Bess and I are visiting Nancy for her birthday. Plus we're working on a case." George responded.

"Is Bess there?" Joe asked.

George smiled and glanced over her shoulder at her cousin. "Yeah. Do you wanna talk to her?" George questioned. She heard a yes come through on the other line and handed it to Bess.

"Hi, Joe." Bess greeted in a chipper tone.

"Well if it isn't Miss Bess Marvin. What's going on?" Joe said.

"Nothing really. Like George told you, we're working on a case with Nancy. But I miss you guys helping." Bess replied her smile fading slightly.

"Yeah but we'll be there tomorrow, remember?" Joe reminded her.

Bess's face lit up as she remembered they were coming there as well. "I completely forgot about that. We can't wait to see you guys." Bess exclaimed happily.

"Like I'm sure Frank can't wait to see Nancy." Joe agreed with a smirk.

"Hey, speaking of…. Is he there?" Bess questioned.

"Yup. He's just looking for his cell-phone and if he doesn't find it, he might try to kill me." Joe chuckled.

Bess giggled. "Put him on speaker." She instructed.

Joe did as he was told and put the phone on speaker. "Frank, come here. It's the girls." He told him.

Bess heard Frank groan and gave the phone to Nancy. "Hi, Frank." Nancy said putting on a smile.

"It's nice to talk to you, Nancy. Anything going on in River Heights?" Frank remarked.

"So far, no. Things will probably be more interesting once you two get here though." Nancy replied.

"Things are pretty bland here too. It'll be nice to get away from this place for a while _and_ to see you guys of course." Frank said.

Suddenly, the phone went dead on both lines and there was absolute silence. "Hello? Frank, are you there?" Nancy said in puzzlement.

"Nancy? Nancy, what happened? Hello?" Frank asked worriedly and held the phone a few inches from himself as he stared it in bewilderment.

"What's wrong?" Joe questioned when he saw his brother's worried face.

"The phone went dead. We were talking and out of the blue, the line went dead." Frank told him setting the phone down onto the receiver.

"Probably just a bad connection." Joe figured.

Frank sighed. "For once, I _really _hope you're right, Joe." He replied sounding slightly out of breath and walked up the steps.

"What? You don't like it when I am right?" Joe verified sounding offended.

"Not particularly!" Frank called out casually.

Trinity walked into her dorm room where her roommate Alexa was sitting on her bed studying. "Hey." Alexa greeted. Trinity only nodded her head in response and faked a smile.

"I'm gonna head down to the library to do some studying. You wanna come?" Alexa asked as she stood up.

Trinity pursed her lips. "No. I've got an exam to type out and it's on my laptop." She said. Once her roommate had left, Trinity opened her laptop to find she had an e-mail. Her dull green eyes scanned the words while her long, sleek darkened auburn hair fell freely over her shoulders. When she clicked on the message, it gave her specific instructions. Trinity then came to the realization of what the man she'd talked to earlier was referring to. Interrupting her thoughts, there was a blood curdling scream that came from outside. She jumped from her seat and ran out the door.

"TRINITY! HELP ME!" Alexa shrieked as a man was chasing her. Trinity saw them running down a path that went through the parking lot and followed them. She grabbed the man from behind but he pushed her down onto the grass, grabbing Alexa before she could even get back to her feet. When she looked up, a blue van was swerving away from where she was at and could clearly hear Alexa screaming in complete horror despite them going away from her.

"Anyone home?" Joe called out as him and Frank entered the Drew house the next morning around eleven o'clock.

"Joe!" Bess exclaimed eagerly and hugged him tightly while Nancy, George, and Vivia came down.

Nancy, George, Frank, and Vivia all smirked, rolling their eyes at this. When they first met up with the boys, the flirtation between Bess and Joe was so obvious to everyone, they were wondering why the two hadn't been going out by now. "So where do we stand on the case?" Frank asked looking at Nancy.

"We're going to meet a girl whose roommate was recently kidnapped." Nancy replied.

"What's her name?" Joe asked as him and Bess finally pulled apart.

"Trinity Blaire. She's a nineteen year old college student at the university I go to." Nancy told them.

"Where do we meet her?" George asked.

"At her dorm room." Nancy said.

"Can I come?" Vivia asked.

"I don't-"Nancy began.

"I don't see why I can't. It's not like I'm a little kid." Vivia shot back.

"This case involves a young girl whose been kidnapped and I don't want you in danger." Nancy said.

"Nancy, Vivia does have a point. I can't see where letting her come along is gonna do any harm." Joe admitted. Nancy sighed in reluctance.

Trinity stood in her room pacing back and forth. She was ringing her hands anxiously as she waited for them to arrive. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "One sec!" She said and opened the door.

"Trinity Blaire?" Nancy guessed.

"Yeah. I'm guessing you're the detective right?" Trinity replied.

"Part time investigator technically. This is Frank and Joe Hardy. They're detectives themselves." Nancy told her.

"Okay. Come on in." Trinity offered as they stepped into the dorm room.

"What can you tell us about your roommate Alexa?" Joe questioned.

"She was real hard working, never did any drugs, said hi to almost everyone and…. Was kind of absent minded you could say." Trinity said.

"Do you think she was ever too absent minded?" Frank asked.

"N-no. Alexa always was careful despite how easy going she was. So I don't think that it'd make much difference." Trinity responded.

"Now you said that when you got back, she was just leaving and while you were on your laptop, you heard her screaming which was when you ran out to find her." Nancy said.

"Yeah." Trinity replied.

"Where did you notice her running from the kidnapper?" Frank said.

"Out in the parking lot. I tried to stop him from grabbing her but he threw me onto the grass and then got her, put her in a blue van, and took off. I couldn't get up fast enough to go get help though. The only other thing I can remember is that it looked like a GMC van." Trinity explained.

"You didn't happen to get the license plate number did you?" Joe verified.

"Um….no. It drove off so fast I only got a couple numbers. Seven and I-I think a one or three." Trinity clarified.

"Alright. Anything else?" Nancy asked. Trinity shook her head as in no and the others got up and left.

"There's something off about her." Nancy said as they sat on the couch at Nancy's house.

"What do you mean?" George questioned.

"The way she was answering questions….. It sounded like she was making up the answers as she went along. To cover something up." Nancy replied.

"Do you think she had something to do with it?" Joe asked.

"I don't know. Maybe." Nancy said in slight reluctance.

"If she is covering something up, then why would she call detectives?" Vivia reminded them.

"Probably so she doesn't get accused of anything." Bess suggested with a shrug.

"I don't think we should jump to conclusions just yet. We'll only know if she had something to do with it if we know more about her." Frank told them.

"This might help." Vivia spoke up as she took something from her pocket.

Nancy stood up and walked to her sister. "What is it?" She asked.

Vivia handed her a small piece paper that looked like it'd been torn from a notebook. "It was sitting on her desk. I think it might be a code or something. When Trinity wasn't looking, I grabbed it." She explained.

"Do you think we can use it to find out what Trinity is doing?" George asked.

"I think so." Nancy said. She looked at the others. "Joe, Bess, and Vivia, I want you guys to see if you can find out what Trinity is up to. Frank, George, and I will try to figure out this code."

"Is it just me or does your sister have a weird feeling about a lot of people?" Joe asked as they walked down the street.

"That's typical for her. But she has been acting kinda weird lately. The other day, she got this letter and wouldn't tell me what it said." Vivia said in a somewhat weary tone.

"When I called her at the airport, I was about to hang up and then she told me to wait. But then, she just blew it off and hung up. Do you think something's wrong?" Bess exclaimed.

"I think-"Joe began but stopped when he saw a man holding a knife shove Vivia and Bess onto the ground as they screamed. "Hey!"

"All you girls gotta do is tell me where she is." The man growled as he held the knife in both their faces. Bess and Vivia went wide eyed as he was not backing away from them. They looked at each other, then Joe and then back at the man holding the knife suddenly realizing _who_ he was referring to.

**So now I'm gonna leave you guys in suspense until the next chapter. Like always, you're welcome to offer me ideas for further chapters. All you need to do is PM me and I'll gladly consider the idea. The next chapter will be way more suspenseful and we'll see a bit more of Trinity along with the person who's stalking Nancy. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R and be patient for the next chapter because you can't rush a good story. Later guys!=)**


	3. Chapter 3-The truth

Night and day

Chpt 3

The truth

**A/N: Here's the third chapter and I can promise it's very suspenseful and intense. We find out more about Trinity, the guy who could possibly be Nancy's stalker, and the overall truth when Nancy tells them about that she thinks someone is stalking her. In the beginning, we start where we left off and I threw in a bit of violence for you guys. Now I would say more, but I know you'd rather read this chapter than listen to my babbling and so lastly, in case you're wondering, you'll see a bit of where the stalker does his work. Enjoy!**

"Nancy…." Vivia mumbled under her breath. How did he know Nancy? More importantly how did he know they knew her?

"Where is she?" The man yelled holding the knife closer to their faces.

Vivia swallowed a small lump forming in her throat as her voice came out in a shaky tone. "We're not telling you shit." She growled. This only agitated him more and he went to cut her but missed making him cut her knee instead causing Vivia to scream in pain.

The man then grabbed Vivia by the throat, holding her night tightly with one hand while pointing the knife at Bess. "Listen up. You don't tell me where that chick is right now…. I'm gonna choke you and then I'll stab blondie here." He told them through grit teeth.

Out of nowhere, Joe turned the man around, pulling him off Bess and Vivia. "Now you have a choice. You can get away from those girls right now _or _I can beat the living hell out of you." Joe said casually. "Which one is it gonna be?"

"If you think, you're gonna scare me away, then you're-" He started only to have Joe grab him by the shirt and punch him smack in the jaw at least three times while Bess and Vivia sat up against the metal fence shaking in fear. Finally Joe flipped him on his back and ran over to the girls. They weren't badly injured luckily. Vivia's knee had a cut from when he where the knife had gone, while her head had a small bump. Bess had a minor scrape on her left shoulder but was fine other than the fact she was scared out of her mind.

"Are you girls okay?" Joe asked as he pulled them up off the ground.

"Yeah." Vivia replied.

"We've been better but I think we'll live." Bess added as Joe put his arm around her.

The man rose to his feet and glared upon all three of them. "This isn't over and it's not me you should be worried about. We'll be back." He said harshly and wiped the blood off his mouth. With that, he gave them one last look that told them he meant _word _and proceeded to get into his car, then drove away. The three of them stood in shock as the car drove away from them.

"Who the hell was that guy?!" Bess exclaimed.

"I don't know. But one thing's for sure, he knew who we were." Vivia said. "We need to tell Nancy about this."

Joe nodded. "Yeah. There's _definitely_ something she's not telling us." He agreed. "Let's get out of here."

"I found something." George called out as Frank and Nancy walked over to where she was sitting.

"What?" Nancy questioned pushing some of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

"Well there's a circuit I could get into. Only problem is I have no idea what the code is." George responded.

"Try using the code Vivia found." Frank said.

George gave a nod and typed in the code onto the laptop. "It says password invalid." She replied.

"Nancy!" Bess called out as the three of them walked in.

"Did you find Trinity?" Nancy asked.

"That's not important." Joe said dryly.

Nancy got a bewildered expression on her face. "What do you _mean_ that's not important? She-"She started.

"We just got jumped by some psychotic freak with a knife in an alley who was demanding we tell him where YOU were at!" Vivia blurted out angrily.

"What?" Nancy mumbled. Her eyes went down to Vivia's knee which was cut and seemed to bleeding. "Vivia, what happened?"

"The guy cut my knee." Vivia said with a glare.

"Nancy, there's something you're not telling us and if that's the case, you'd better tell us now." Joe told her in a gentle but severe tone.

Nancy shut her eyes briefly and let out a deep breath. "Alright. There is something going on. George, run up and get some bandages." She replied.

George gave a nod and ran upstairs while Vivia sat down on the couch. "You remember the note you gave me the other day?" Nancy verified once George came back.

"Yeah." Vivia said as George put some peroxide on a pad onto her cut knee.

"Well…. I _might _know who sent it." Nancy replied.

"Who?" Frank questioned sounding concerned and yet trying to remain calm.

"Bess, do you remember our senior year of high school there was this guy who started stalking me because I wouldn't go out with him and in the end, he tried to attack me?" Nancy asked.

"Oh yeah. Adam Grey." Bess said.

"I think it could be him." Nancy told them. Fear showed in her bright blue eyes as she explained the story.

"So what happened?" Vivia asked pulling down her pants leg over her knee which had been bandaged with gauze.

"He went to some mental clinic for the criminally insane. But Nanc, that was almost two years ago and once he got out, he left River Heights." Bess reminded her.

"That doesn't mean he's not capable of coming back and hurting her." Frank disagreed.

"Wait. Let me see the note." George said. Nancy walked out of the room for a moment and returned with the note she'd received.

"Here." She responded.

George looked at the note and finally spoke. "I have a feeling that whoever wrote this note is the same person who wrote down that code Trinity had in her room. If it's the same handwriting, then it has to be connected to who had the code." She explained and got up.

"Nancy, this guy…. Did he ever try to force you into anything sexual?" Frank asked not wanting to pry.

"He tried. But he never actually was able to do anything." Nancy said.

"If it is him, do you think he'd try anything again?" Frank went on.

"Maybe." Nancy shrugged.

"Guys come here." George instructed. "The person who wrote this code is definitely the same person who wrote the note. I can tell."

"What about the code?" Bess questioned.

"I can't use it. It says it's invalid." George said shaking her head.

"Let me try something." Vivia insisted and pulled the laptop towards her. "The numbers are 4-8-3-22-7."

"So what?" Joe asked.

"_So _the first number is four and the last number is seven. I think that if we try typing the numbers in reverse, it might get us in." Vivia clarified.

"It's worth a shot." Bess agreed.

Vivia focused her eyes onto the computer screen as she carefully started typing in the numbers. "Seven….twenty two….three….eight….four." She counted. "Got it."

"I don't get it. It's just someone's profile." Nancy said.

"Look at whose it is though." Vivia told her pointing to the screen.

"Trinity Blaire." Nancy realized.

"Why would Trinity need a code to get into her own profile?" George wondered.

"Maybe she's not who she says she is." Joe guessed.

"I say we go to her dorm tomorrow. It's a Saturday and so she won't be there." Nancy suggested.

The next day before leaving, Nancy gave George a request. "George, I need you to stay here and keep Vivia safe. If whoever is stalking me knows where we live, they might come here and try to hurt her. Also, I want you to find out as much as possible about who Trinity might be working for." She instructed.

"If you insist." George said.

"Let's get going." Nancy told the others as she grabbed her coat.

"We'll be back in a couple hours." Joe added.

"Alright." Vivia responded.

While driving to the university, everyone had mixed feelings as to whether or not Trinity was involved. "Do you really think she has something to do with this?" Bess asked.

"It's hard to say. But she's obviously covering something up." Nancy said.

Once they pulled up to the university, Nancy once again gave specific instructions. "Frank and I are gonna ask around campus to find out what we can about Trinity." Nancy explained.

"What do you want us to do?" Bess asked.

"Look in Trinity's room for anything that might connect her to all of this." Frank filled in for Nancy. "Let's go."

"Any luck?" Vivia asked as George sat on the laptop typing.

"Not yet. Wait, there's an e-mail from someone with the initials A.G." George said.

"Click on it." Vivia insisted and sat down beside her.

"Trinity Blaire? I've seen her around a bit. But she doesn't talk a whole lot." A male college student with black curly hair replied.

"Have you heard anything about her from others?" Frank asked.

"Yeah. There was something about how her and her roommate got into a huge fight. Trinity apparently stormed off in a fit of rage." He said.

Meanwhile, Bess and Joe were in Trinity's room looking through things. "I don't think there's anything here." Joe said.

"There has to be. Keep looking." Bess responded. "I'm gonna look in the closet."

"Have fun." Joe smirked.

"Look around more. There might be something that we're missing." Bess told him.

"I think I got something." George said.

"What?" Vivia asked.

"There's some kind of map on the computer that he sent to her." George replied.

"What for? Zoom in on it." Vivia insisted. George did so and zoomed in on the map until she got a clear picture.

George bit her lip. "I think it's a motel or something. But the picture is still kinda fuzzy." She said.

"Try enhancing it." Vivia responded.

"There's nothing in the closet." Bess said shutting the closet door and walked over to the bed. She noticed a blue rectangular envelope sticking out of a pillow case and pulled it out. But when she looked inside, a look of horror came across her face. "Oh my god…."

"Bess?" Joe called out in almost a whisper.

"Joe, get over here." Bess said.

Joe walked over to the blonde and couldn't help but notice her ghostly image. "What's wrong?" He questioned.

"Look inside this envelope." Bess told him.

**Hoping you found this chapter to your liking and the cliffhanger. Sorry but I like to keep people in suspense at the end of chapters. If you have questions or ideas for further chapters, just PM me. I like it when viewers give me ideas for my stories and I love it when people review. So please do review. The next chapter will have a bit more romance which if you'd like to give out suggestions for, I'd appreciate it. Anywho, I'll try my best to post the new chapter quickly. Bye!=)**


	4. Chapter 4-Look who's here

Night and day

Chpt 4

Look who's here

**A/N: Hey, sorry if this chapter took slightly longer. Before I say anything else, I need to thank you guys for the great reviews on this story cuz it really helps me to keep writing. Anyway, this chapter is very suspenseful and intense along with a huge cliffhanger at the end. Now I'm not gonna give anything away, but let's just say, you'll be in suspense about who the stalker is at the end of this chapter and before that, you'll see a bit of how he works. Again, not gonna give anything away because as a good writer, I need to keep you guys in suspense. Enjoy!**

Joe carefully opened the envelope and pulled out what looked like pictures of all of them with Nancy. Except there was a red slash on almost every photo he looked through. He had a look of absolute horror on his face as he went through them, his eyes wide. "Oh my god." He muttered.

"What is that?" Bess asked as she looked at the red slash on one picture. "Blood?"

"Not blood. It looks like paint….. Or chalk." Joe replied.

Bess yanked her phone from her pocket and frantically started to dial a number. "I'm gonna call Nancy." She said before putting the phone up to her ear.

"So what about Alexa? Was she acting any different before she got kidnapped?" Frank questioned a blonde college girl in a blue button up shirt.

"Not really. I mean other than the fact she seemed a little paranoid." The girl replied.

Suddenly Nancy felt a vibration in her pocket and saw it was her cell phone. "It's Bess." She told Frank as she answered it. "Hey, Bess. What'd you find?"

"Well let's just say whosever stalking you definitely knows you _and _us." Bess told her. Nancy listened to her voice. Bess sounded more serious than she normally did which told her whatever they'd found, it was big.

"Okay…. So we know it's someone who knows us and Trinity is for sure tied into all this?" Nancy verified.

"For sure, Nancy." Bess said. "You won't believe what we found in her room."

"Alright. Let's meet back in the parking lot now. Talk to you soon." Nancy responded and hung up.

"This is what we found in Trinity's dorm." Bess said as they drove away from the university. She handed the envelope to Nancy.

Nancy looked at the blue envelope in slight confusion before reaching inside and pulling out the pictures. "These are all pictures of us." She realized. "What are the red marks?"

"I'm thinking it's paint since it looks nothing like blood." Bess shrugged.

"But how did whoever Trinity's working for get these pictures?" Frank questioned taking his focus off the road for no more than a second.

"Well it's obviously someone who knows Nancy including us." Joe guessed.

"Bottom line is whatever this guy is planning sure seems to be working and we need to find out more." Nancy told them.

"We could see what George and Vivia found. Maybe it could help us." Frank said.

"Let's hope so." Nancy mumbled with a sigh and looked out her window as they pulled into the driveway.

"What'd you guys find?" George asked as they walked in. Nancy had a grim expression on her face as she handed George the envelope. "Oh god…."

"Trinity is for sure working for whoever is stalking Nancy." Joe pointed out and sat down on the couch along with Bess.

"We found the envelope in her dorm inside a pillow case. She was obviously trying to hide them." Bess added folding her arms across her chest.

"Nancy? This was tied to the backdoor." Vivia said holding up a folded piece of white paper which Nancy took into her hands.

"What does it say?" Frank questioned.

"_Tell Nancy that if she keeps this up, she won't be the only one in danger."_ Bess read out loud. "What are we supposed to do? Now he's targeting all of us."

"Bess, calm down. It's alright." Joe said in a soothing tone and looked at George. "George, did you and Vivia happen to find anything?"

"We found what looks like a map to where he may be doing his work." George responded.

"Do you have a copy of it?" Nancy asked.

"Here." Vivia replied and gave her what they'd printed out.

"This should help a lot. Thanks." Nancy told her with a small smile. But her smile faltered. "Wait a minute. It's not even printed in English."

"We could translate it." George suggested trying to sound hopeful. Though the doubtfulness in her tone was more evident.

"What's our next move?" Joe questioned.

"We need to trace this map to find out where it leads to." Nancy said.

"Okay. Let's get started on that right away." Frank agreed. "Nancy, is there anything I can do?"

Nancy paused. "Um, go to the police station and ask about any leads they have on Trinity's roommate who got kidnapped. It could help us figure out where the kidnapper is at." She explained. Frank gave a nod and grabbed his jacket before heading out the door.

"Hey, there's a zip address on here from where it was sent." Bess said pointing to the back of the envelope. "It's five, nine, nine, zero, four. That's something, right?"

"Try typing it in and see what comes up." Vivia suggested.

"Here we go." Bess spoke at one point after a few seconds. "It was sent from the St. Jackson Motel which is about eighteen miles from here."

"Why would he be staying at a motel where people can find him?" Nancy questioned.

"So he has a place to take cover if someone comes after him." Vivia said. "Maybe we should check the place out?"

Bess shrugged. "Vivia has a point. If he's staying there, he had to sign in his name and we could look around his hotel room." She reminded Nancy.

"Alright. Let's go in about an hour. Joe, you stay here with Vivia." Nancy said.

"No. I wanna go." Vivia blurted out.

Nancy sighed and shook her head. "Viv, no. It's way too dangerous." She told her in a gentle tone.

"Nancy, come on. I could probably help find out some stuff and it's not like I haven't been in danger _before_. Might I remind you of Bess and I being jumped in an alley and we were nearly stabbed to death?" Vivia responded. Nancy only looked at her with a face that still said no, yet Vivia continued. "Plus if I go, Joe can still keep an eye on me even though I don't need a babysitter." The last word came out in a 'This is ridiculous' tone.

"That's _not _the point. Vivia, listen. I know you wanna help out. But it's really important that you don't get too involved in this because the last thing I need is you getting kidnapped." Nancy explained.

"Bess, come on. You're on my side, right?" Vivia asked looking at Bess.

Bess struggled to make words come out. "Nancy, I really don't see why Vivia can't come along. She's sixteen and as long as Joe is with us, he can watch out for her." She suggested.

"Okay. You can come." Nancy said reluctantly and walked up to Joe. "But Joe, I am counting on you to keep Vivia safe. If you don't, then I _swear_ that it won't be pretty. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." Joe replied sarcastically.

"Joe, I'm dead serious." Nancy snapped.

Joe's eyes widened at her sudden change in tone. She was definitely being serious with him and when Nancy was being serious, that was the time you did not want to mess around. "Okay. Don't worry. I'll make sure she stays out of danger." He assured her.

"You're driving." Nancy told him.

"Wait, we should probably tell Frank where we're going." George reminded her.

"Bess, you call him and tell him to meet us there." Nancy said.

"Okay." Bess nodded and picked up her cell-phone dialing Frank's number.

"Thanks." Frank said to the officer at the front desk at the police station and started to walk away. He heard his cell-phone ringing. "Bess?"

"Frank, listen. We think we know where the kidnapper is staying." Bess started.

Frank's eyes widened at this. "Where?" He asked.

"The St. Jackson Hotel. It's eighteen miles away and we need you to meet us there." Bess told him.

"Alright. I'll be there as fast as I can." Frank said.

"Great." Bess replied and hung up.

"Did anyone with this signature check in here?" Nancy questioned once they were at the motel.

The desk clerk looked at the piece of paper Nancy handed her. "As a matter of fact yes. The name was… well I don't recall. But it was a male." She responded.

"What room number is he staying in?" Nancy pressed on.

"Let's see here." She mumbled and typed in a few things onto the computer. "B29."

"Thanks." Nancy said and pulled the others to the side.

"Now we know the kidnapper is here." George said.

"Yeah but what now?" Vivia asked.

"We go to that room and find whatever we can that could lead us to him." Nancy replied. "Come on."

They got up to the floor where room B29 was and Nancy was not surprising able to open it with her lock picking skills. "We're in." She said.

"Hey, here's something." Vivia told them.

"What?" Joe asked.

Vivia held in her hands what looked like a pair of shiny metal handcuffs. "These look peculiar." She replied as she tipped them slightly examining them.

Bess cringed at the sight of them. "What a creep. Who keeps handcuffs in a hotel room?" She questioned in disgust as she peered under the bed to find something.

"People who are majorly twisted I suppose." George said casually.

"I'm here." Frank called out.

"We just found some pretty handcuffs in his dresser." Vivia said which made Bess cringe once more.

"So what else have you found?" Frank asked trying to get the image out of his head.

"Not much." Nancy responded. "Wait, what's this?" She something black sticking out from under the bed and pulled it out.

"Brief case?" George guessed.

Nancy opened it to find there were a number of different things. "A gun…. A pack of bullets….some rope…." She went on.

"What are those pictures?" Bess asked.

Joe reached in and rather than finding more pictures of them, he found pictures of other girls. There were at least ten or more of them. "These pictures are of other girls." He realized.

Then she picked up what looked like a notebook and after one look inside, she lowered it down in her hands. "Oh my god." Nancy muttered in disgust. She felt sick to her stomach and shut her eyes.

"Well, look who's here." A raspy voice said from behind making them all turn around.

**Dun dun dun! Big cliffhanger for ya guys. Sorry but I can't just let you guys know who it is just like that. It'd be no fun. I know this didn't have any romance but I promise there'll be more in the next chapter. If you have ideas for further chapters or questions on recent chapters, PM me. Please review and be patient for the next chapter which I'll try to post sooner. The next chapter will be up soon! Bye!=D**


	5. Chapter 5-Only getting worse

Night and day

Chpt 5

Only getting worse

**A/N: Okay. Here's the 5th chapter and again, I have to say thanks so much for the great reviews. They mean a lot. This chapter, we finally get to see who the stalker is and you'll also see some violence. In the beginning, it's sorta intense and because I know how much you guys deserve it, I threw in a Frank/Nancy scene for the FrankxNancy fans. Also we even get to see a lot more of Trinity and a bit of a twist in her character which I won't give away for the sake of keeping you guys in suspense. Like always, I had to add a cliffhanger at the end and it does involve something bad happening to Nancy. I'm gonna say what but just so no one flips out, she doesn't die. Enjoy!**

Nancy's grey blue eyes widened in shock as she saw who it was standing only three feet away from them. Finally, she was able to open her mouth enough to make one word come out as her eyes were still glued to the man in front of her. "A-Adam." She choked out.

"Good to see you again, Nancy." Adam said as he took a few steps towards her. "I've been waiting so long for this moment to come." The way he spoke was in a harsh yet taunting manner.

"It doesn't have to be like this you know." Nancy told him, not daring to let her guard down. She was shaking but managed to keep calm.

"No I think it has to be _exactly _like this." Adam disagreed, spreading his hands out briefly as he wiggled his fingers happily. "The thing is when I was locked up in that clinic….I learned a thing or two and that's that everything happens for a reason. You can't stop it. You can't change it. All you can do is take it as it comes because no matter what you do, it's gonna happen. Just like what I'm gonna do to you and your friends."

Nancy shook her head. "You don't scare us." She said.

"Maybe I can change that." Adam muttered and stepped towards her. He reached out to grab her by the throat until Frank stepped in front of her.

"You even think about it and I'll make sure you suffer." Frank warned in a threatening tone.

Adam smirked and rolled his eyes. "Oh what are you gonna do pretty boy?" He mocked.

Frank gave a nonchalant shrug. "Just this." He responded and threw a punch at him and then threw forcefully him onto the bed.

"Stay away from my sister, you creep." Vivia growled.

"Oh lookie here….a little sis, huh?" Adam guessed as he sat up on the bed. He stood up blood dripping from one side of his nose which he wiped away. "I guess I could settle for something else." He forcefully grabbed her face with one hand and pulled out what appeared to be a gun.

"Vivia!" Bess exclaimed and grabbed him off her, the flipping him on his back. "Don't touch her."

Finally Adam stood up and held his gun out in front him as he pointed it various directions. "Alright. I'm tired of these games. Now I'm gonna count back from ten and when I get to one, I'm gonna shoot you all." He said. "Ten….nine….eight….seven….six…."

"When I say run, we run." Joe whispered. The others nodded in understanding."

"Five….four….three….two…." Adam went on.

"RUN!" Joe shouted and the others ran as fast as they could out of the hotel room. As they ran, a gunshot was heard from the room they'd left.

Once in the parking lot, they each hopped into the car. "Drive!" Nancy exclaimed loudly as Frank swerved out of the parking lot.

"Is there anyone following us?" Joe asked.

George looked behind them and shook her head. "No. We're okay." She replied sitting back in her seat.

"Yeah if you define okay as some psycho who wants us all dead." Vivia said sarcastically.

"It'll be okay. We just have to figure out how to beat him." Frank told them.

Later on that night, Nancy sat up in bed that night, her knees hugged to her chest with the lamp on as she was deep in her thoughts. Everyone else was asleep. She couldn't sleep and she really didn't want to after what had happened that day. All that time it was Adam and for some reason, she never even saw it coming. But if she did, what was the point? Either way, he was still out there and unless, they could come up with something, he was going to come for them. She was afraid….. Afraid for herself….. For Vivia…. For her friends….everything.

"Nancy?" A familiar voice said suddenly. It was Frank and he had a confused expression on as he looked at her. "What are you doing up?"

Nancy shook her head. "Not tired." She replied.

But Frank could tell by how she was acting that it wasn't just that. "Are you okay?" He questioned softly and sat down on the bed with her.

"I don't know…." Nancy mumbled, her voice trailing off. She had tears in her eyes.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Frank offered, looking at her with concern in his eyes. Nancy didn't respond and simply put her head down. Frank took this as a sign she didn't wanna talk at the moment. He prepared to get up from the bed. "If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"I can't believe this is happening." Nancy responded suddenly making Frank turn around and sit back down. Her voice was slightly choked up and fear was evident in her tone as well.

"Nancy, it's okay." Frank said gently.

Nancy allowed a single tear to run down her cheek. "No it's not actually. He's going to find us and kill us." She choked out.

Frank sighed and put his hand on her shoulder, looking her in the eyes. "That's notgoing to happen. Adam is just one person." He told her.

"You're right." Nancy replied, slowly nodding her head. She paused before speaking once more. "But he was right about something. Everything happens for a reason. You can't stop it or change it. All you can do is take it as it comes because no matter what you do, it's gonna happen. That's why I'm scared."

"I don't believe that. Everything happens for a reason. But you _can_ change it because you need to try. There's no guarantee that Adam is going to win, Nancy." Frank corrected her.

"I know that." Nancy said. "That's why I need you to do something for me. She's my sister and I could _never_ let her get hurt. I have to know that whatever happens, you'll take care of her and keep her safe because I can't always be there. Okay?"

"Alright. You don't have anything to worry about." Frank reassured her. Nancy smiled a bit and wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace. He was a somewhat surprised by this but returned the hug, putting his arms around her as he ran a hand through her silky strawberry blonde hair. Pulling apart, he looked at her and spoke in a gentle tone. "Now go to sleep." With that, he got up from the bed, going back to the room he was staying in. Nancy sighed and laid her head down onto the pillow.

"I don't see the point in any of this." Trinity grumbled as she stood in the hotel room the next morning with Adam who was typing on his laptop.

"She's still out there, Trinity. I need to get her but in order to do that, I have to lure her in." Adam told her.

"But she already knows what we're doing. Why even bother? You do this, her friends will find out what you're up to, call the police, and you'll get sent back to that mental hospital." Trinity exclaimed. Adam wasn't paying any attention to her at all and then there was a long pause. "More importantly, I'll let that happen."

Adam stood from his chair and walked up to her staring into her eyes angrily. His expression bothered her. "No you won't." He whispered. "Because we had a deal in case you've forgotten. If you try anything, I'll make sure you get what _you_ deserve too." He snapped.

Trinity pursed her lips. "So what's the plan?" She asked.

Later on that afternoon, Nancy came downstairs to discuss the plan she had. "I've got an idea. I found this place where Adam could be going." Nancy said.

"How do we know for sure?" Bess questioned.

"George traced the map last night and from what we can tell, it looks like Adam might be heading there next. I'm gonna go there to see what we can find." Nancy responded.

"Wait." Frank said suddenly and walked over to Nancy. "I'm not loving the idea of you going after that creep on your own."

"I can take care of myself and I can't afford anyone else getting hurt. The less people coming along, the less likely it is for someone to get kidnapped by him." Nancy told him.

"But Nancy, you know I'm on your side mainly….but I don't know if you should go alone." Bess spoke up anxiously.

"That's why you're going with me." Nancy replied.

Bess's eyes went wide. "What? No I can't. Take George, Frank or Joe. Someone who can actually help." She insisted.

Nancy sighed and gently put her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Bess, please. I just need you to come along to help me scope the place out." She explained. Bess heaved a deep breath. "Let's go."

"Let me come with you guys." Vivia begged.

"Not this time." Nancy said, shaking her head and turned away.

"But I'm just saying-"Vivia started.

"Vivia, listen to me. You've been through more than enough in the past couple days. I don't want you getting hurt." Nancy told her,

"She's right. You should be somewhere you'll be out of danger." Frank agreed.

"Fine." Vivia replied. She walked over to her sister and gave her a hug. "Be careful, okay?"

"Yeah and we both mean it." Frank said.

"We'll be back in an hour." Nancy responded and walked out the door.

"Frank sure cares about you." Bess said as her and Nancy walked down the street. The street they were on was dark and while there were street lamps, the lighting wasn't anything to write home about. It was also a little deserted.

"What do you mean?" Nancy asked.

"Whenever you wanna investigate alone, he tries to stop you and he'd probably die for you if he had the choice. Nobody would do that for me." Bess replied.

Nancy smiled. "Joe would." She reminded her.

"I really doubt that, Nancy." Bess insisted.

"He doesn't show it. But I can tell he really cares about you." Nancy said.

"Maybe-"Bess began. "What's that?"

"I don't know." Nancy responded and walked in a different direction. "I'll look over there and you look over here."

"Alright." Bess called back and walked about an alley.

Just then out of the blue, Bess heard someone screaming and her stomach turned in fear. "Nancy?" She wondered and ran to where Nancy was. To her horror, she saw Nancy being pulled near a car but she couldn't see what the color was because it was so dark out. "Nancy!" Before she could do anything, someone pushed her onto the ground while a man pushed Nancy into the trunk of the car and drove off.

**Yup I had Nancy get kidnapped in this chapter and hey, looks like Trinity might not be as bad as we all thought. The next chapter will involve a bit more romance and suspense, mainly revolving around... oops, can't give it away. Hope you liked the Frank and Nancy scene along with this chapter. Next chappie comin soon! Peace!=D**


	6. Chapter 6-Gone

Night and day

Chpt 6

Gone

**A/N: I am so so sorry for the long wait on this chapter. But I'm hoping it was worth the wait because I worked very hard on it. It has a bit of Bess/Joe in the beginning which is a bit sad. Now I don't wanna give a whole lot away. So I'll just quit talking and you guys can find out what happens yourselves in this chapter. Enjoy!**

When Bess at first sat up, she'd forgotten a bit of what happened but it didn't take her long to remember because she saw the car Nancy had been dragged into taking off full speed. "NO!" Bess shrieked in terror and started running after it. But it was no use, the car had gotten too far for her to catch up to them. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she let out a small sob and a tear ran leaked down her cheek. Nancy was gone. But when that thought hit her, Bess immediately picked up the keys that had dropped out of Nancy's coat while they were pulling her and got into the car, heading back to Nancy's house.

"Anything yet?" Joe asked as George sat on the laptop typing things in. They had been sitting in the kitchen doing research for nearly an hour and still hadn't found something.

George shook her head, pursing her lips. "No. I can't seem to figure out this map." She replied.

"We need to keep trying." Vivia said pushing her hair back behind her shoulder.

"What do you think we're doing?" George asked in frustration.

"Look, it's _obvious_ that wherever Adam is at, he's doing a good job making it so we can't find anything out." Frank told them. "I say we until those two get back and see what they have. They had to have found something."

Vivia sighed. "Speaking of….where are they anyhow? It's eight forty five. They should've been back by now." She exclaimed in a calm yet concerned tone and looked at the door. The sixteen year old sat down beside George, glancing around.

"Viv, I'm sure they're fine." George assured her and rubbed her arm. Vivia chewed on the inside of her cheek as she looked down, trying to trust what she was saying and more importantly hoping she was right.

"If something was wrong. One of them would call us by now and let us know." Joe agreed with a nod. Then again, George and Joe were probably right. If something had happened, Bess or Nancy would've called them right away to let them know what it was. They wouldn't just not tell them. But Vivia still couldn't shake this feeling inside her gut that something _was _wrong.

Just then, snapping everybody out of their daze, there was what sounded like a door opening. "Hey, Nancy. Did you-"Vivia began as she walked out to the living room. "Bess?"

"Hi." Bess said quietly. Her voice sounded low and rather choked up. She just stood by the door she'd come in which was closed.

"Where's Nancy?" Vivia questioned. Bess didn't respond and let out a silent sigh as her mouth shook slightly. "What's wrong?"

Joe walked out and stood beside Vivia near the sofa. "Bess?" He said in a confused tone, studying her facial expression.

Silence filled the room as the three of them stood just looking at one another. Finally, Bess let out a sob, slid down the wall in a seated position on the floor and buried her face into her hands, crying hysterically. Joe and Vivia exchanged baffled glances, and then looked at the sobbing blonde on the floor who was crying her heart out as she didn't even bother to look at them. After a minute or so, Joe put his hand out towards Vivia as a signal to back away for a moment. She nodded in understanding, doing as she was told. Joe cautiously approached Bess and knelt down beside her.

"Bess, what happened? Why are you so upset all of a sudden?" Joe asked.

"There was a guy and I heard screaming and-"Bess sobbed. But she was crying so hard that it was difficult for Joe to understand what she was trying to tell him.

"Okay, alright. Stop for a second, okay? Just slow down." Joe told her softly. "Come here. Let's sit down." He cautiously put his arm around her and pulled her off the floor, proceeding to sit her down on the couch before sitting next to her. Vivia stood a nearby but was careful to give Bess some space. Bess was still crying and visibly shaking. Whatever it was, Joe knew it couldn't be good. "Now I want you to _slowly _explain to me what happened."

"What's going on?" George asked as her and Frank entered the room.

"Now I want you to _slowly _explain to me what happened." Joe said firmly.

Bess nodded with tears still streaming down her face. "When Nancy and I split up in the alley to look around, I started walking in a different direction. I heard Nancy screaming and when I ran to where it sounded like she was, she was being pulled into a car a-and th-they just drove off. I-I tried t-to catch up to them but it was too late." She exclaimed between sobs and gasps for air. "I'm so so sorry." Joe put an arm around her, holding her close. He stroked her hair while she continued to cry mercilessly and he murmured comforting words to her.

"Oh my god…." Vivia muttered.

"I tried to catch up to them before they could get away. B-but I-I just couldn't." Bess cried.

"Did you happen to see the license plate? What kind of car it was? Who was driving it? What did they look like?" Frank questioned in a rather pushy tone.

Joe rolled his eyes at his brother while trying to calm the hysterical blonde. "Frank…." He said in a very annoyed manner. He paused briefly. "I don't think now is the time for interrogation."

Frank took a deep breath. "Joe, I was not-"He began until he realized Joe was right. Usually this was a part of the detective work. But because Bess was obviously extremely distraught over what had happened, the last thing she needed was him interrogating her for answers.

"Joe, it's okay." Bess whispered and sniffled. "It's not like I don't deserve it. After all, I was the one who let it happen."

"That's not true." George disagreed.

Bess looked up at her cousin with tears in her aqua blue eyes. "Isn't it?" She verified.

"Bess, I didn't mean anything like that." Frank said.

"I know you didn't. But you're right, Frank. I should've tried harder to stop what was about to happen and I didn't. That's how great I am at helping Nancy." Bess sobbed.

"Come on. You couldn't have known what would happen tonight. It's not your fault. We'll figure something out." Joe reassured her and rubbed her arm.

"Maybe…."Bess said in reluctance.

"Right. I uh….I think I'm gonna turn in. See you guys in the morning." Frank told them and walked upstairs. Pretty much everyone in the room could tell he was upset over what had happened and he probably had his own way of what he wanted to do.

George put her head in her hands briefly and blew out a frustrated breath before raising her head once more. "We need to find Nancy." She responded.

"Yeah but I'm not sure if however we plan on solving this is Frank's way of solving it. Bottom line is that he'll go after Adam and he's a dead man if he finds him." Joe said.

"Good." Vivia spat through grit teeth with venom in her voice.

Bess opened her mouth to speak and then closed it. "Vivia, don't say that." She mumbled.

Vivia scoffed and turned to look at Bess. "Why not? I'd take care of both of them myself if I could." She replied harshly.

Bess started to reply. "Because you don't really feel that way." George said gently.

"Yeah actually, I _do _and so should you guys. He almost killed us and now he has my sister. Whether Nancy makes it or not, he needs to pay." Vivia explained.

"She has a point." Bess admitted.

"She does. But right now, we need to focus on helping Nancy. If we wanna kill Adam so bad, let's do it after we find Nancy." Joe reminded them. The three girls paused and nodded knowing Joe was right.

"But we don't even know where to start." George said.

"I do." Frank responded. "First we find Trinity."

"That seems like a good start." Bess agreed.

That next day, it seemed like Vivia was more in a rush than any of them to find Trinity because as soon as they found her dorm again, she literally banged on the door and when Trinity answered, she shoved her against a wall. "Where is my sister?" Vivia exclaimed as she held her by the throat.

"Vivia, will you calm down?" Joe said rushing in.

Vivia let go of Trinity in anger. "You're gonna tell us what you know or else." She hissed.

"I'm not scared of you." Trinity mocked.

"We're the least of your worries right now." George told her.

"Where did they take Nancy?" Frank asked.

"You really expect me to give into you guys? Honestly, maybe your bitch sister had it coming." Trinity snapped.

"Shut up." Vivia growled.

"What do you care what happens to Nancy anyhow?" George questioned.

"I don't. But I didn't have a choice. Adam made me pose as a crime witness so that I could get to you guys and Nancy. That was the plan." Trinity said.

"So you were being forced to do this." Joe verified.

"Look, if I'd known what Adam was capable of, I wouldn't have gone through with this. Believe me, I don't want this to happen." Trinity insisted.

"If you don't want this, then back out. Tell Adam you're done. He'll get caught by the police and it'll be done with." Bess said.

Trinity sighed. "I tried. But when I did, he threatened me and so I couldn't back out." She explained.

Frank stepped forward. "Trinity, if you want out, then we'll help you. But first you have to help us." He told her.

Nancy woke up to find she was lying on a blanket which was covered by what felt like a hard cement like floor. She carefully lifted her head from the ground, wincing slightly and wearily studied her surroundings while she was still dazed from whatever had happened to her. "Where am I?" She whispered.

"You're awake." A female voice said in a low tone. Nancy turned to look at who it was while they continued to speak. "I saw him bring you in here and so I waited for you to wake up."

"Who's him?" Nancy asked.

"I don't really know." The girl replied. She had long curly blonde hair and brown eyes. Judging by her appearance, she looked like she was nineteen and was clearly a mess. Her hair was somewhat messy while her eyes were red. This gave Nancy the impression she'd been here for at least a week but she wasn't quite sure. "Who are you?"

"I'm Nancy. What's your name?" Nancy whispered.

"My name is Alexa." The girl said.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I apologize if it was a little boring and if the cliffhanger sucked. I'm only human. Now if you guys don't remember Alexa, just ask and I'll gladly fill you in on it along with if you have other ideas or questions which you just have to PM me about. Please review and be nice. Next chapter shall be here soon and until then, don't go crazy. Later!=)**


	7. Chapter 7-Trust or no trust

Night and day

Chpt 7

Trust or no trust

**A/N: Again I am so so so sorry for the big delay on this chapter. I had writer's block(again) and that made it harder to finish up. I'm glad u guys kept reviewing it though. But anywho, in this chapter, we find out more about Alexa and we also see a couple different sides of Trinity. On top of that, you guys get a very intense cliffhanger in the end which I will not give away any info about. But other than that, it mainly goes around Nancy still trying to figure things out like the others are and how Trinity's plan works. I would say more but I can't since that would ruine it for you guys. Enjoy!**

"You're Alexa….Trinity's roommate?" Nancy guessed.

"Yeah. I'm nineteen and I've been here for about eight days. Maybe more. I-I'm not really sure." Alexa said with a nod.

"I don't know how long I've been here." Nancy responded sounding scared.

Alexa pursed her lips. "You've been here a good two hours. Not long." She told her.

Nancy scooted herself closer to Alexa. "Okay. Alexa, listen to me. I'm a part time investigator and if we can figure something out, we could probably get out of this place. Then we could leave to find you some help." She explained. She paused. "Are you injured at all?"

"There's a bit of a scrape on my abdomen. But it doesn't seem like anything major." Alexa said wincing slightly.

"What do you know about the guy who kidnapped us?"Nancy started.

* * *

"Should we trust her?" Vivia questioned later on that day as they got out of the car and walked up to the door to Nancy's house. "I mean she is working for the guy stalking Nancy."

"It sounds like she's being forced to." Joe reminded her and opened the door.

"She could be lying." Bess said.

"We can't make any quick decisions. If we put our trust in Trinity, then we have to make sure that she knows that if she tries anything, the deal is off." George told them.

"But if we do that, then she may not give us the information we need." Vivia said widening her eyes.

"Frank, what do you think?" Joe asked turning to his brother as they got out of the car.

Frank turned around and glared at them. "Nancy has been kidnapped and you're more concerned with trusting Trinity?!" He barked in anger.

Bess closed her eyes briefly. "Frank, we're just trying to figure out what to do here. Trinity might be able to help us figure out where Nancy is at." She exclaimed rather loudly.

"I know. I'm sorry." Frank apologized and paced back and forth a bit. He looked over at Bess who was sitting on the couch by Joe. "Bess, when Adam was stalking Nancy before, what do you remember?"

"What do you mean?" Bess questioned.

"Like did he ever do anything that crossed the line in any way?" Joe clarified.

"Well, there was this one time he snuck into her room and took a shirt from her closet." Bess replied.

"So we know he was obsessive with her." Joe said.

"Didn't he offer her rides home a lot?" George reminded her.

"Oh yeah. Whenever he saw us walking with her, he'd offer her a ride and would be really persistent about it too." Bess explained.

"And you're sure you don't remember _anything _about the car? The license the plate? The driver? Anything?" Vivia said.

"I think I sort of remember what the license plate said. The numbers were 173 and OK." Bess responded.

"George, look that up." Frank instructed. George nodded and went to her laptop looking up the numbers and letters Bess had given them.

"All I can say is it was a smaller car, white, and it belongs to some guy about five miles up South." George said.

"Maybe it's time we paid him a visit." Joe suggested.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Adam shouted at Trinity as he paced in the hotel room.

"Adam, just-"Trinity started to plead.

"Trinity, how could you be so stupid? Helping her friends find her? That is not what you were _supposed _to do! You were supposed to get close to them, toy with them, and then make it so Nancy Drew gets kidnapped." Adam exclaimed angrily.

Trinity sighed. "Look, I know I can work this. Her friends wanna find her and so by making them think I'll help them, I may be able to lure another one of them in. Please just let me do this. If they give me their trust, then we should be able to get away with this. I'm not saying it'll work for sure, but I think it's worth a shot." She explained.

Adam chewed his lip and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine. But if you screw this up, I'm telling you now that it's gonna be big trouble for you." He said.

"No worries." Trinity replied. She picked up her tan jacket and pulled it on over the black shirt she was wearing.

"Where are you going?" Adam questioned.

"To get working on this plan." Trinity told him and walked out the door.

* * *

"The guy who kidnapped us used to stalk me too. He's come back and somehow managed to get me." Nancy said to Alexa.

"Did he send you notes?" Alexa asked.

Nancy nodded. "Yeah and plus before, he snuck into my room a time or two. Maybe more." She responded.

"I always got e-mails and stuff like that from him. It was pretty standard but still scary." Alexa told her.

"Do you know where we are?" Nancy questioned.

"I don't really know. I think in a basement of some building or something like that." Alexa said.

Nancy paused and looked around. "When they brought you here, Alexa, did you ever happen to see what the outside looked like?" She asked.

Alexa shrugged. "No….I mean I was awake. But they blindfolded me so I couldn't see anything." She told her.

"There had to be some sort of entrance. Wherever you came in, that's where you can get out." Nancy guessed.

"There is an entrance. But it's locked from the outside and there's like three to four different locks. I don't know if we'd be able to-"Alexa started but stopped when Nancy stood up and began walking around. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna see if I can find any windows." Nancy replied.

"I don't know if there are any." Alexa said.

"Can't hurt to try." Nancy insisted. A few minutes later, she came running back. "I found one."

"You did?" Alexa asked.

"I think it's a window. But it's boarded up. See if you can find anything we could pull the boards off it with." Nancy told her. Alexa nodded.

* * *

There was a knock on the door the next day. Frank opened it and saw it was Trinity. "Hi, Trinity." He said.

"Hey. Can I come in?" Trinity asked.

"Sure." Frank replied.

"Look, I don't blame for not trusting me. But I'm telling you it isn't what you're thinking. Adam is forcing me to do it." Trinity explained.

"Trinity, let me just make a couple things clear." Bes said as she stepped down the steps. Her arms were crossed as she walked up to her and looked her dead in the eye. "You try anything, the deal is off and along with Adam, you can kiss your freedom goodbye."

"Also, if you think you're gonna go anywhere near her little sister, I'd be super careful." Joe added.

"Why do you think I would hurt her sister?" Trinity asked.

"Adam almost shot her. What makes you think we would trust you to not try something like that too?" Frank told her.

"Okay, listen to me. Adam has no idea at all what I'm up to and so it's _really _important we keep this secret because if he finds out, I'm done for. You guys might be too. I'll help you. But I need you to trust me. Got it?" Trinity explained.

"Fine. What do we do first?" Bess questioned.

"Tomorrow we go to the motel Adam is staying at. He'll be gone for a few hours which is good because then we can get our hands on some things that might help us find Nancy." Trinity said and walked out the door.

"Let's do some more research in the meantime." Joe said.

"No we need to figure out more about where this place might be." Bess disagreed.

"Do you really think she's gonna help us?" Vivia asked.

"One way to find out." Frank responded.

"I think just George and I should go tomorrow." Bess insisted.

"Why?" Joe questioned.

"If we run into Adam, then we the less people coming along, the better." George filled in.

* * *

"Did it work?" Adam asked once Trinity came back.

"Yeah. They completely trust me now and I just need to lure them in." Trinity said.

"Good. All that's left to do now is get rid of them." Adam responded.

"They're coming to the motel tomorrow and we need to be ready." Trinity told him.

That next day as Bess and George arrived at the hotel, Trinity was already outside waiting. "Where do we start?" Bess asked.

"There's this guy I know and he might be able to tell us a thing or two about what Adam is gonna do next." Trinity replied. "He's on the third floor."

As they got into the elevator, George and Bess remained silent still wondering if Trinity was gonna pull something. "Which room is he in?" George questioned.

"The one straight down the hall to the left." Trinity said.

Bess and George walked down to the one Trinity was talking about. They were surprised to find the room door was open wide and it was also completely empty. "There's no one here." Bess responded turning to face Trinity.

"You're wrong." A male voice from behind said.

George looked at Trinity. "What's going on?" She asked.

"See for yourself." Trinity told them.

They turned to see Adam right behind him. "You tricked us, you little bitch." Bess growled.

"Shut up." Adam snapped and knocked Bess to the ground unconscious.

**I hope this chapter was good and I hope you liked the cliffhanger. Any questions about this chapter or ideas for further chapters, just PM me. I love getting ideas since I tend to be lazy at times when it comes to them. The next chapter is gonna have more action and romance along with learning more about Alexa. Be sure to pay attention to Alexa cuz she's got some details that involve how Nancy figures stuff out. New chapter will be here as soon as possible and I'll try not to take so long. Please review and give me ideas if u have any. Bye guys!**


	8. Chapter 8-Help

Night and day

Chpt 8

Help

**A/N: So sorry for another delay on this chapter. I tried to get it posted sooner but I got writers block(again). Anywho, I added quite a few different twists to this chapter. The cliffhanger we left off on has a very different outcome than I'm sure you were expecting and it's incredibly intense throughout the chapter. Also there's not as much showing Nancy as the other chapters but that's only because I wanna save it for the last few chapters and the end is somewhat sad but it has another great cliffhanger. Enjoy!**

George was quick to run off and frantically reached for her cell phone mumbling things like "Oh my god" and "Come on, George" and "Hurry up" to herself. When she finally calmed down enough, she fiercely dialed Nancy's house number, still mouthing different things and tried to maintain her composure as she desperately waited for Vivia, Frank, or Joe to pick up the phone.

"Hello? George, what is it? Okay calm down. Yeah they're right here. Which one do you wanna-? Alright. Frank!" Vivia exclaimed and handed the phone to Frank.

"George, what happened?" Frank asked.

"Frank, Trinity tricked us. When we got to the hotel, Adam was there waiting. I got away. But they got Bess." George said frantically.

"Oh god….um. Stay where you are. Joe and I will be there as fast as we can." Frank assured her.

"Hurry. Bess is fine. But I don't know for how long." George told him and hung up.

"What's wrong?" Joe questioned.

"Bess is in danger." Frank responded.

"How?" Vivia gasped.

"Trinity tricked them. They got to the hotel and Adam was there." Frank said.

Joe growled under his breath and narrowed his eyes in disgust. "Adam…."He muttered, walking towards the door.

Realizing what his brother was about to do, Frank quickly grabbed him by the arm and turned him around. "Joe, don't. Adam is a killer. You don't wanna mess with him." He told him.

"You think I'm scared of him?" Joe asked.

"You can't go after him." Frank told him.

"I'm going to before he kills Bess." Joe snapped.

"Look, you can't just-"Frank started.

"Will you both shut up?! This isn't the time for one of your stupid fights. Bess is in danger and she needs our help _now_. If you guys wanna fight, do it after helping her." Vivia barked.

Joe heaved a deep breath. "She's right. Bess needs our help." He admitted.

"Let's get going. She's safe for now. But for how long?" Frank agreed as they walked out the door.

When Bess came to it, she was lying on what felt like a mattress. She opened her eyes and sat herself up slightly as she looked around. It was a hotel room. Then a voice that chilled her to the bone filled her ears making her turn her head. "Nice to see you're awake." Adam said with a grin.

When she tried to move her arms, she realized she could only move them a bit and was able to look behind her back to see her hands were tied with rope behind her back. "Let me out of here." Bess pleaded trying to remain calm.

"That's not gonna happen blondie." Adam responded.

"My friends know where I am." Bess told him.

"So you really think they'll come for you?" Adam asked cocking an eyebrow at her. "You're a whiny, pathetic little bitch. Why would they? If they do, they won't be able to help you."

Bess felt tears rising in her eyes and let out a small sob. "Why are you doing this? I didn't even do anything." She said.

Adam slapped her across the face making her cry out in pain as her blonde hair flew in her face. "Stop your crying! One way or another, you're gonna give me what I want!" He shouted.

"What do you want from me?" Bess asked.

"You know what I want." Adam responded softly and caressed her cheek. "You have it and I want it."

"I don't have anything. I swear to god. Please." Bess cried shakily.

"If you're not gonna give me what, then there's no use having you around." Adam said with a sigh and walked to his dresser. Bess's eyes went wide in panic as she saw him pull out what looked like a large knife.

A tear fell from her eye as he walked towards. "No. Please don't." Bess begged and tried to wriggle away.

Adam held the knife in front of her face turning it slightly almost as if he was admiring the object. "It'll be real easy to get rid of you sweetie. For me anyhow." He said.

Bess shook her head. "No. No. Please. Let me go. Please don't kill me." She sobbed.

"This will go so much quicker if you just don't move." Adam told her and shoved her forcefully onto the bed. Just then, the door was practically pushed open by a force of strength.

"JOE!" Bess yelled breathlessly with tears streaming down her face.

"Get away from her." Joe growled.

"You can't save her, you know." Adam said.

"If you touch her, you're dead." Joe warned.

Adam grabbed Bess by the throat and held the knife inches from her stomach. Bess was crying hysterically. "Watch me kill your girlfriend. It's all you can do anyways." He mocked. "Plus you can't take on me by yourself."

"No. But we both can." Frank chimed in and punched Adam in the jaw.

"You're weak." Adam said harshly and returned the punch.

Vivia and George ran in as they saw what was happening. "Joe?!" Vivia exclaimed in both confusion and fear.

"You guys! Get out of here!" Joe shouted.

"What about Bess?" George asked.

"I'll get her out of here. But you need to run right now!" Joe told them. George and Vivia nodded as they both ran out together. Joe looked over at Bess who was still tied up and rushed to help her.

"Joe…."Bess muttered wearily.

"It's alright. I'm here." Joe reassured her. He grabbed the knife Adam had thrown onto the bed and picked it up. "Hold still. I'm gonna cut the ropes off your hands." Carefully, he began cutting the ropes and once they started to loosen on her wrists, he was able to slide them off. "You okay?"

"I think so." Bess replied as she sat up and grabbed onto his arm.

"Let's get out of here." Joe said as they made their way out of the room. "Did he hurt you?"

"No." Bess choked out and started to cry. She wrapped her arms around Joe and sobbed into his chest uncontrollably.

Joe sighed and put his arms around her pulling her closer to him. "Shh, it's okay. It's all over now." He told her, stroking her hair.

"But we need to get out of here before anyone else gets hurt." Frank said.

"What about Adam?" Vivia asked.

"I knocked him out." Frank responded.

"I figured something out." Nancy told her. "If we can somehow get that window open, we'll be able to escape."

"You think that'll work?" Alexa asked.

"I'm not sure. But we have to try something." Nancy said.

"Is it boarded?" Alexa questioned.

"I think so." Nancy responded.

"Because they nail the boards on with nails and those can only be removed with a hammer edge." Alexa told her.

"Is there one around?" Nancy replied.

"Yeah on that table over there." Alexa said pointing to the table. Nancy walked over to the table where Alexa had pointed and looked for hammer.

"Any other ideas on how we can find Nancy?" Bess asked later on that night.

"Trace the map again and see where it leads." George suggested.

"I'm going to bed." Vivia said and walked upstairs.

"Do you think she's okay?" George questioned quietly and glanced up the staircase.

"Probably not too great considering her sister's been kidnapped." Joe responded. Frank got up and followed her.

"Hey, are you alright?" Frank asked as Vivia put her clothes back into her closet and turned to face him.

"I'm going with when we find out where Nancy is." Vivia blurted.

"Viv, no you can't." Frank said.

"Why because I'm too young? O-or I wouldn't be able to handle it? Is it because I wouldn't be able to help?" She exclaimed.

"All of those things get a yes. But they're not the _real_ reason you can't go. Before she got kidnapped, I saw Nancy sitting in her bed crying and she made me keep a promise for her." Frank replied. He paused as Vivia looked at him. "That was that if anything happened that she wanted me to keep you safe, out of danger. I'm not about to break that promise."

"Because she'd hate you?" Vivia guessed.

Frank shook his head. "No….not me. But herself. If anything happened to you, Vivia. You have no idea how much it would destroy her and I could never live for her being in that much pain." He replied.

"I don't think she would care too much." Vivia disagreed.

"She would and I don't know why you think she doesn't care about you because if she didn't why would she make me keep that promise." Frank said.

"Do you think we'll be able to find her?" Vivia asked.

"I hope so." Frank responded and looked away.

Vivia smiled. "You sure care about her." She remarked.

"Never tell her any of what I just said." Frank warned her.

"No promises." Vivia said.

"You guys!" Bess yelled as she and Joe ran upstairs.

"What?" Vivia asked.

"I think we finally have something." Joe filled in.

"What is it?" Frank questioned.

"We might know where Nancy is at." Bess replied.

**I hope this chapter was good. Like I said I'll try to show more of Nancy in the chapters to come and if you guys have any ideas for further chapters, just PM me. The next chapter is not only going to be romantic but also incredibly intense. Maybe more intense than this chapter and because the next chapter is pretty important, I'm not gonna give out any hints on what ends up happening because otherwise it'll have no purpose for you to even read the next chapter at all. Next chappie comin soon and I'll try my best to get it posted sooner. Peace out!=)**


	9. Chapter 9-Escape

Night and day

Chpt 9

Escape

**A/N: I am so so so so so so so SO sorry for the huge delay on this chapter. I've been very busy and haven't been feeling too great along with that I couldn't figure out how I wanted this to turn out. I hope you'll still read because I didn't mean for it to take me so long to finish. But it's here now and I can promise it's very intense throughout the entire chapter. Plus it has a very jaw dropping cliffhanger which I'm not gonna tell you what it is because as I've said before, I don't wanna give anything away because that spoil it for you and there'd be no suspense. Other than that, I can promise a very juicy chapter with some awesome twists and even a change in one of the characters. Enjoy!**

"So where is this place Nancy might be at?" Vivia asked the next morning as she walked downstairs.

"It's an abandoned warehouse. But's it's sort of secluded from the rest of River Heights and so it might be difficult for us to trace just exactly where it's located." Bess replied.

"As long as we can trace it, then it shouldn't be a problem." Joe said with a shrug.

Bess started typing certain things into the laptop and then her eyes went wide. "I found something." She exclaimed eagerly.

"What?" Frank questioned as they gathered around her.

"There's a zip code which means we'll be able to find the place way easier now." Bess said.

"Good. Once you find this place, we go as soon as we can." George told her.

"Wait a second. Vivia can't stay here by herself." Bess realized.

"That's not gonna be an issue. I'm going." Vivia replied.

"Vivia, no. Nancy wouldn't want you getting hurt." Joe insisted.

"She's my sister. I'm not about to let her sit there any longer and so I'm going. Like it or not." Vivia said and walked back upstairs.

"They got away again." Adam said.

"Why didn't you just kill her before he came?" Trinity exclaimed.

"I couldn't. The guy must've been told what was going on and so he came when he heard." Adam told her. "We need to make sure they don't find her."

"I don't know _how_ we're gonna do that. Adam, they're gonna figure it out eventually." Trinity replied.

"Not if we can help it." Adam said with an eerie smile.

Trinity cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" She questioned.

Adam stood from his chair and turned his back to her. "I have a plan and you're gonna help me." He responded.

"Nancy, I think I thought of a way we can get out of here." Alexa told her.

"What?" Nancy asked.

"There's an air vent that's pretty big and it's attached on the ceiling. If we can get it open, we might have a chance of finally getting away." Alexa explained.

"But there are different routes in the air ducts. How will we know which ways to go?" Nancy reminded her.

"I haven't figured that out yet. But it can't be that tough." Alexa said.

Nancy pursed her lips and thought. "Okay. Let's grab a hammer and try to open it up." She responded.

"Alright." Alexa nodded and grabbed the hammer lying on the floor. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Nancy said and started tugging on the nails which were practically jammed into the rim of the air vent.

"Are you sure this is the right direction?" Vivia asked as they drove on the highway.

"I'm going by what we know, Viv." Joe replied.

"Why would they keep Nancy in a place that's abandoned?" Frank questioned.

"Because that's where people are less likely to find them." Bess said.

"Wait turn left. There's some old building off in the distance. Maybe that's the warehouse." George guessed.

"One way to find out." Joe said.

"Just as I thought. They're going through the air ducts." Adam told her as he looked at the computer screen which showed what Nancy and Alexa were doing.

"They're getting out." Trinity said.

"That won't be a problem in a minute." Adam responded.

"Why?" Trinity questioned.

"We're gonna go there and get rid of them for good." Adam explained.

Trinity shook her head as she started to wonder if this was a good idea. "I don't like what we're doing, Adam. This isn't right." She said.

"Just get in the car." Adam replied.

"Did you hear that?" Alexa asked whipping her head around.

"What?" Nancy said.

"I thought I heard a car pull up." Alexa responded shakily.

Nancy stood up and stayed by Alexa's side while they listened for whoever was coming into the warehouse. "Keep quiet." She told Alexis who nodded in understanding.

"Hello girls. Being sneaky I see?" Adam greeted as he walked in with Trinity.

"Adam, just stop. This isn't the way." Trinity insisted.

"Shut your mouth." Adam snapped. Trinity gulped silently and pursed her lips. "There's no use in keeping you two alive any longer. So why don't I just end things for you from here."

Nancy sucked in some air as her eyes stayed locked on both Adam and Trinity. She could tell Alexa was just about as horrified as she was. "If you try anything, you won't get away with it." Nancy replied through grit teeth.

"Is that right?" Adam verified obviously not believing her.

"My friends know that I'm missing and they know _you're _the one responsible." Nancy said.

"They don't even know where you are and even if they _do_ find you, all that's gonna be here is your dead body lying on the floor in a puddle of your own pretty blood." Adam told her with an eerie smile. He looked over at Alexa with his eyes narrowed. "Along with hers."

"Please I'll do anything if you just let us go. We won't tell anyone about this at all. I swear." Alexa begged.

Adam ignored both girls and reached in his pocket. "This'll be over fast if you just close your eyes." He said quietly.

"Is that a car up there?" Vivia asked pointing to a small white car.

"Yeah. Should we stop?" Bess said.

"If it's who we think it is, we should probably stop. Joe, stop the car." Frank responded as his brother gave a nod and pulled up to the warehouse.

"I think someone might be in there." Vivia insisted not taking her eyes off the run down warehouse.

"No doubt it's Adam." Joe agreed and he opened the car door.

"What should we do?" Bess asked.

"Go in there and take Adam out." Frank responded sternly.

They walked up the door that looked more like a barn door than anything with how large and extended the frame was. Frank carefully pushed the door open as it creaked slightly. He motioned for the others to follow him as he made his way inside. Inside, there were a bunch of cardboard boxes large and small that almost made a path around some of the walls and they started walking down a long extended hallway that was either painted grey or made out of metal.

"Should we split up?" Vivia whispered.

Frank turned his head to her and shook his head. "No. If Adam _is_ here, then it's best we stick together in case we happen to run into him." He responded still in a whisper.

Bess happened to be looking through an opening between two large boxes and gasped. "You guys, come here. It's Nancy." She exclaimed quietly.

"She's right." Joe said with a nod as he looked where Bess was looking.

Vivia's face was pale as a sheet when she looked through the opening. "We're in trouble." She choked out with wide eyes.

"Why?" George questioned.

"Adam." Vivia replied gravely.

"On the count of three, we jump out and get Adam." Frank told them. "One, two, three."

With that they each ran out from behind a wall boxes shocking Adam who lowered the weapon in his hand as he looked at all of them. "Nancy!" Bess cried out.

"Guys, you need to get out of here." Nancy exclaimed fearfully.

"No stay. We're all friends here, Nancy and plus, I haven't gotten the chance to take care of the rest of your pals here." Adam snickered with a wide grin.

"It's over, Adam. Get away from my sister and leave us alone." Vivia growled.

"Maybe I'll start with you." Adam said and punched Vivia in the face making her fall to the floor with a scream.

"Vivia!" Nancy screamed. Joe and Bess were quick to pull Vivia to her feet who by the time she was up had tears streaming down her face and a bit of blood coming from one side of her nose. "Joe, Bess, get her out of here NOW."

"No. Not without you." Joe insisted while trying to keep Vivia steady.

"I'm afraid Nancy won't be coming with you." Adam responded and raised a black hand gun. "Say goodnight."

"Adam, don't." Trinity begged. But he didn't listen as started to press on the trigger until she ripped it from his hand and threw it across the floor right before shoving Adam onto the ground. "Run!"

But just when they thought they'd be able to escape, Adam scrambled to his feet and picked up the gun.

"You okay?" Frank asked Nancy as they walked out of the warehouse.

"Yeah, I think so." Nancy said out of breath. She pursed her lips and looked into his eyes. "Frank."

"What?" Frank responded. Nobody saw that Adam now was raising the gun and fired it.

"I-"Nancy began and then was cut off by a sharp pain in her abdomen. She held her hand there for a moment as she squeezed her eyes shut in pain. But then she opened them as she felt something wet and warm under it, she slid her hand away to reveal glistening dark red blood trickling out as she gasped in horror.

**Dun dun dun! Yup Nancy got shot and hey looks like Trinity might not be so bad after all. Again I have to apologize for the huge delay but I had my reasons like I said in the beginning. Anywho, the next chapter will be up real soon and it'll be the last one to this story. So if you have any ideas or suggestions for it, just PM me and I'll take it into consideration. Please review. Thanks and peace out!=)**


	10. Chapter 10-It's over

Night and day

Chpt 10

It's over

**A/N: Here it is. The final chapter for this story and I can promise you a very good ending. But this entire chapter is full of suspense and I'm not gonna give away so much as one hint with what happens because I want you guys to be in total on-edge nail biting suspense until the end of the story. So I'm going to stop babbling already so you can read this. Enjoy!**

"Oh my god." Nancy breathed as she looked at the blood on her hand which was still coming out of her abdomen. She almost couldn't stop staring at the blood on her clothing and hand as if it possessed her in some way.

"Nancy!" Frank yelled in a whisper.

"Bess! Get down!" Joe hollered when he saw that Adam was about to fire another shot. Almost on cue, he grabbed her by the waist and pushed her to the floor seconds after Adam fired at least two more shots at them.

Bess was still on the floor lying on her stomach while looking over her shoulder with Joe's arm on top of her waist. "Joe, what the hell is going on?" She exclaimed in bewilderment.

"Adam fired a shot at us." Joe responded breathlessly.

"But Nancy's okay, right?" Bess verified her voice starting to crack. Just as Joe was about to respond, the sound of a siren filled their ears and pulling up to the warehouse was an ambulance truck along with at least two police cars following behind it. Her turquoise blue eyes went completely wide in horror. "Oh my god….."

"How did this happen?" A male paramedic asked as they pulled a gurney out of the truck and onto the ground.

"That guy in there shot her." Frank said as he along with another paramedic helped Nancy onto the gurney. She looked weary and her shirt was stained with blood. "He was trying to kill her."

"Do you know the name of the shooter?" Another paramedic questioned.

"Yeah his name is Adam Grey. He's been stalking her." Frank replied.

The paramedics looked Nancy over before finally speaking. "Alright, she's starting to lose a lot of blood. We need to get her to the hospital right now and get her a blood transfusion." A paramedic explained. A different paramedic pulled out his walkie talkie while the others tended to Nancy. "Code red, we have a young girl who's been shot in the abdomen. Blood loss is twenty percent. We need to get her in stat."

Frank looked over his shoulder to see Bess and Joe along with Vivia walking up behind him. Their faces were as white as his when they saw Nancy on the gurney. "Is she gonna be okay?" Vivia asked with tears in her eyes.

"They don't know." Frank told her. Bess sniffled and covered her mouth with her hand while Vivia just froze.

"What are we gonna do now?" Bess asked trying to maintain her composure.

"You guys need to get Vivia out of here before Adam does something to _her_ too." Frank said firmly and turned away.

"Wait where are you going?" Joe questioned.

Frank turned around as they lifted Nancy into the ambulance truck. "I'm gonna go with Nancy to the hospital and you guys meet me there. Got it?" He clarified.

"Okay." Joe replied. Frank gave a brief nod before quickly getting into the ambulance truck and as soon as the doors closed, it took off down the road with sirens still going off.

"Wait a second." Bess muttered and then her eyes went wide. "Where's George at?"

"I didn't see her come out." Vivia said.

"Well, maybe-"Joe began until a scream from inside the warehouse cut him off.

"She's still in there!" Bess exclaimed as they all ran into the warehouse. "George?"

When they got inside, they saw not George but a girl with curly blonde hair. She was lying on her side sobbing slightly and it looked like she had been injured in some way because there was a medium sized puddle of red blood next to her. "Hello?" Vivia whispered but loud enough so the girl could hear her.

"W-who's there? D-don't hurt me p-please." The girl pleaded fearfully.

"Don't worry. We aren't gonna hurt you. We're here to help." Joe assured her as Bess knelt down by the girl.

"How badly are you hurt?" Bess questioned.

"I think I hit my head and it's spinning a bit." The girl replied. She then sat up showing them her face. "My name is Alexa."

"Oh my god…." Vivia mumbled.

"You're alive." Bess gasped.

"Not for long I wouldn't think." Alexa disagreed.

Joe put his hands on Alexa's shoulders and looked at the blood on the side of her head. "We better get her to the hospital. Bess, Vivia, help her to the car." He said.

"Alright." Vivia responded as her and Bess helped Alexa to her feet, proceeding to bring her to the car.

"Alexa, what can you tell us? About Adam." Joe asked.

"He didn't really seem interested in me at all. It was more Nancy than me if anything to be honest." Alexa explained.

"So he just wanted to get you out of the way." Bess realized.

"That's pretty much what I figure. But I'm not sure." Alexa clarified.

"Well hopefully he won't be able to bother you anymore." Joe said hopefully.

"Or any of us." Vivia added.

When they got to the hospital, Joe had already gotten Alexa some help while Bess and Vivia went to where Nancy's room supposedly was at. "I hope she'll be okay." Bess sighed as her and Vivia stood in the elevator.

"I'm more worried about Nancy." Vivia said.

Bess shrugged. "That probably goes without saying for all of us, Viv." She told her.

"Especially Frank. I can tell how much he cares for her even though he _barely _says it to any of us." Vivia agreed sadly and looked at her feet. "He said he could never live if anything happened to me because Nancy would be crushed and he would never wanna see her in that kind of pain."

"That makes sense. He's practically her bodyguard when it comes to this kinda stuff she gets involved in." Bess giggled as the elevator doors opened and they stepped out.

As soon as they stepped out they saw Frank and Joe talking. "Hey." Joe greeted. Vivia walked up and hugged Frank once she saw him. He felt more like a brother to her than anything with how he was always looking out for her for Nancy's sake.

"Do they know anything yet?" Vivia asked as she pulled away from Frank.

"Not yet." Joe said.

"Is George here?" Bess questioned.

"I just talked to her. She's on her way and she said that it looks like Adam won't be able to bother us again anytime soon." Frank responded.

"We found Alexa after you guys left. She's here and from what they can tell, it looks like all it is a mild concussion." Joe told him.

Just then, they heard footsteps behind them and they turned to see it was a male doctor coming towards them. He seemed to be in his late forties and had dark brown hair. "Well?" Frank started as the doctor approached them.

"Nancy did lose a lot of blood from the bullet and so she'll be a bit weak for a few hours until the blood transfusion is complete. But other than that, she's perfectly fine. The bullet just barely missed her vital organs by a few inches." The doctor explained.

The four of them all sighed in relief. Bess immediately threw her arms around Joe in a bone crushing hug while Vivia hugged Frank once more and then hugged Bess. Frank and Joe didn't really hug but just patted each other on

"What's going on?" A female voice said. It sure enough was George.

"Just in time. The doctor said she's gonna be okay." Bess told her as she pulled away from Joe.

"She's awake now." The doctor went on. "If you'd like to see her, then by all means go ahead."

They stepped into the room where Nancy was and she was lying on her back with her head turned to the side. She had a tube on her side where the blood transfusion was going along with a large white bandage and she had on a tank top with pajama pants. "Hey, Nancy." Bess said softly.

"Hi." Nancy replied with a small smile.

"How are you doing?" Joe asked.

"I'm sore and because of the blood loss, I'm a bit weak. Otherwise I'm feeling okay." Nancy told them.

"You sure gave us a scare back there." Frank joked.

"Speaking of you'll be happy to know that we won't be seeing him again anytime soon." George assured her.

"They transported him to a mental clinic for the criminally insane. It's about eight hours away." Bess added.

Nancy sighed sadly and looked down. "I'm so sorry for getting you guys into this. I never meant for this to happen at all." She exclaimed.

"Don't feel bad. It's part of what we do." Joe chuckled making Nancy smile a bit.

"Hey what happened to Alexa?" Nancy questioned.

"She got a mild concussion. But they said she'll be fine in a couple days." Frank said.

"Hey, Nanc….. if you want we could drive Vivia home." Bess offered.

"That'd be great." Nancy replied. Vivia walked over to her and gave her sister a gentle hug.

"Get some rest." Vivia told her as they pulled apart.

"You too." Nancy said as they walked out. "Frank…."

"Yeah?" Frank asked and went back over to her bed.

"I never got a chance to say thank you. For keeping your promise about Vivia for me." Nancy explained softly. Her blue eyes were sincere and gentle as she spoke.

"It wasn't any problem." Frank reassured her.

"I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you guys." Nancy said pushing a strand of hair back. She pursed her lips. "Especially you."

"You don't have to thank me and you don't need to worry either. I'll always be here." Frank told her. Almost without knowing, their faces were a bit closer and as if it was on cue, their lips slowly touched. It was like everything around them had fallen away into space as their lips locked together in passion and then after a few seconds, they slowly pulled away.

"But it doesn't matter…. Because it's over." Nancy reminded him with a smile.

**Yup Frank and Nancy kissed. Sorry if it wasn't all that great of a kiss scene. I'm only human. Now I'm going to be writing another _Hardy boys/Nancy Drew_story very soon and so if you guys have any ideas or suggestions for it, that'd be great and if you have any OC ideas in mind, just let me know because I'm more than likely going to be adding new characters into the story. Any ideas for one of or both of those things, just PM me or let me know in the review. I love getting ideas. Please review. See you guys soon!=)**

**P.S.- Here are the things I'll need to know for Ocs if you have any in mind:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Height:**

**Nickname:**

**Looks: **

******Personality:**

******You can also add family members and love interests along with other relationships. Those aren't required but if you want you can add them if you feel like it and also don't be afraid to send your OC ideas to me through PM box or just in your review. I'm probably the one of the most open minded writers you'll ever meet on here and I LOVE it when viewers give me ideas. But please do keep in mind that if I don't use your idea, that it is NOTHING personal or anything against you. So don't get mad at me if your idea isn't used because I will consider it and possibly put it in the story but it's not gurranteed that I'm gonna pick yours. Again, I'm still hoping you'll give me some ideas. **

* * *

******Thanks again!**


End file.
